Animal Adventures (video)
Australian version (2000) Animal Adventures is the fourth Hi-5 Australia video and DVD in 2000 and 2004, released by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox So Many Animals.png|So Many Animals Infobox Special Days.png|Special Days Infobox North South East West.png|North South East West Cast Hi-5 * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Tim Harding * Kellie Hoggart * Kathleen de Leon Puppeteers * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Trailers Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-41-232.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-44-395.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-41-256.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-56-322.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-22-48-115.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-36-01-678.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-24-11-309.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-24-14-912.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-39-46-586.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-39-49-749.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-40-00-759.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-40-04-999.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-30-392.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-36-385.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-22-59-551.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-23-03-779.jpg Previews * Let's Celebrate * Five Alive * Snow Party * Star Dreaming * Surfing Safari * Playing Cool * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-25-01-343.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-25-28-904.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-25-39-069.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-25-46-424.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-25-56-971.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-26-18-738.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-26-49-333.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-27-04-519.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-27-20-053.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-27-58-279.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-28-15-501.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-28-41-374.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-31-12-070.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-31-34-485.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-31-49-647.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-32-26-153.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-18 12-32-39-279.jpg Segments *So Many Animals *TIM plays musical cow bells along with the Hi-5 band. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 13 (Farm animals). *CHARLI pretends to milk a cow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 13 (Farm animals). *KATHLEEN hears a kookaburra and wonders where it is. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 10 (Animal's feelings). *CHARLI pretends to be a fruit bat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 15 (Australian animals). *NATHAN tells us about his family's farm and its animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 13 (Farm animals). *CHARLI pretends to ride a horse. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 13 (Farm animals). *KELLIE had a bad dream last night about a big rabbit. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 16 (Yesterday). *CHARLI tries to catch Kellie the butterfly. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 2 (Around your house). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a magpie (Kathleen) that takes away shining things from Charli, Nathan and Tim. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 3 (Around your town). *Special Days *KELLIE shows a pizza and Chats learns Italian words. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries). *CHARLI makes an imaginary pizza. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries) *TIM imagines being tall like Nathan the elephant and small like Kathleen the ant. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 2 (Around your house). *CHARLI pretends to be an ant. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 12 (Insects). *KATHLEEN hears Jup Jup's noises and feels like having an imaginary friend. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 21 (Imaginary friends). *CHARLI's toes are free and happy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 6 (Feeling free). *NATHAN flies a helicopter. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 22 (When I grow up). *CHARLI makes shapes using her fingers and arms. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 5 (Underground). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a rooster (Nathan) that has a sore throat, his friends (Kathleen the cow, Charli the horse and Kellie the mouse) try to wake up the farmer for him. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 7 (Inside me). *North South East West *Animal Adventures Song DVD Gallery Animal Adventures.jpg|DVD Video Gallery tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (1).jpg Opening_Animal_Adventures.png Hi-5 So Many Animals.png Tim S2 E13.png Charli S2 E13 3.png Kathleen S2 E10.png Charli S2 E15 1.png Nathan S2 E13.png Charli S2 E13 1.png Kellie S2 E16.png Charli S2 E2 1.png Sharing Stories S2 E3.png Hi-5 Special Days.png Kellie S2 E1.png Charli S2 E1 1.png Tim S2 E2.png Charli S2 E12 1.png Kathleen S2 E21.png Charli S2 E6 3.png Nathan S2 E22.png Charli S2 E5 2.png Sharing Stories S2 E7.png Hi-5 North South East West.png Infobox_Animal_Adventures_Song.png American version (2008) Animal Adventures is the eight Hi-5 USA DVD, released in 2008 by Well Go USA Entertainment. Songs Include Infobox So Many Animals USA.png|So Many Animals Infobox Underwater Discovery USA.png|Underwater Discovery Infobox North South East West USA.png|North South East West Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Puppeteers' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Segments *So Many Animals *JENN and Chats pretend to be meerkats. *KARLA pretends to be a scary lion with a funny roar. *Monkey CURTIS dances the rain dance along with his monkey friends (Jenn, Kimee and Shaun). *KARLA sings about the elephant's trunk. *SHAUN shows us different kind of jungle cats. *KARLA swings on a vine. *Jup Jup helps KIMEE to find some flowers for Jenn. *JENN and Chats meet a little chicken. *KARLA does the funky chick dance. *SHAUN pretends to be a cowboy. *KARLA pretends to be a cowgirl. *CURTIS plays musical cow bells along with the Hi-5 band. *KARLA pretends to milk a cow. *SHARING STORIES: Karla tells us a story about a duck (Jenn) that lives in the city and visits the country where Curtis the duck, Kimee the sheep and Shaun the cow live. *Underwater Discovery *SHAUN talks about penguins and he dresses up like one along with the Hi-5 band. *KARLA pretends to be a penguin and she does ice skating. *CURTIS and the Hi-5 band pretend to be frogs speaking Spanish. *KARLA pretends to be a frog who hates rain and getting wet. *KIMEE measures the length of a baby whale. *JENN and Chats pretend to be ants building an ants nest. *KARLA pretends to be an ant inside an ants nest. *SHAUN pretends to be a spider in his spiderweb. *KIMEE pretends to be a cool, cool cat making a cool cat drink. *KARLA takes care of her kitten. *CURTIS' puppies (Shaun, Jenn and Kimee) sing together and they become pop stars. *KARLA pretends to be a pop star parrot. *JENN takes Chats in a stroll through the park at night. *KARLA pretends to be a fruit bat. *SHARING STORIES: Kimee tells us a story about two possums (Curtis and Shaun) that try to stay awake during day time and gets into Karla's house, while their mom (Jenn) gets worry. *North South East West Video Gallery Opening_Animal_Adventures USA.png Hi-5 So Many Animals USA.png Jenn USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 1.png Curtis USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 2.png Shaun USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 3.png Kimee USA S1 E7.png Jenn USA S1 E8.png Karla USA S1 E8 1.png Shaun USA S1 E8.png Karla USA S1 E8 2.png Curtis USA S1 E8.png Karla USA S1 E8 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E8.png Hi-5 Underwater Discovery USA.png Shaun USA S1 E9.png Karla USA S1 E9 1.png Curtis USA S1 E9.png Karla USA S1 E9 2.png Kimee USA S1 E9.png Jenn USA S1 E7.png Karla USA S1 E7 1.png Shaun USA S1 E7.png Kimee USA S1 E10.png Karla USA S1 E10 1.png Curtis USA S1 E10.png Karla USA S1 E10 2.png Jenn USA S1 E10.png Karla USA S1 E10 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E10.png Hi-5 North South East West USA.png Category:2000 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:2008 Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Series 2 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Karla read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kimee read a sharing story